Nate & Chuck, Untold Story
by BFM
Summary: Based from the start of Season 1. Love story between Nate and Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew across my face as I stood on the balcony of my Upper East side penthouse. The winter air was bitingly cold as I stood in my boxers and tee-shirt, but I barely felt it. My mind was racing, I could barely believe what had happened last night. Images raced through my mind as I though about it, making me turn and look through the balcony door to my bed. There lay my best friend Nathaniel, in a deep and peaceful sleep.

I suddenly felt the cold right to the core of my body, but soon it was washed away as feeling returned to me in a wave of heat. Thoughts of last night raced through my mind. Nate's hands on my body, my hands running through his hair, my lips on his. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to go to him and let all the thoughts go in a rush of warm bodies and wandering hands.

I shook myself vigorously and went back into my suite. Walking to the kitchen, my mind was racing, but with very different thoughts. How had this happened, when did my feelings for Nate cross the line from friendly to this? What would people think if they found out? But most of all, I worried this would damage our friendship. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

It was only then, standing in the sunlight kitchen, that I realised I wasn't alone. Nate walked past me awkwardly, having dressed himself in his clothes from last night. "Hey Chuck," he said " Last night was… weird huh". He laughed nervously, obviously unsure how to handle the situation. I laughed back, attempting to smile. "Yeah, a bit to much to drink man. No big. So what are the plans today? Going to school or maybe have a drink in the bar?" "I don't know, maybe we should go to school, after all, what if… it happened again?" he said, some emotion I couldn't read crossing his face.

I felt my face go red as I realised that the feelings that I had just recently discovered had just been rejected already. "Hey man, that's cool. You go to school, ill be in for second period English. I got some stuff to do." "Yeah see you later dude." Nate said, smiling, something like relief crossing his face.

Nate said his goodbyes and left to get a cab home to get ready for schools. As the door shut behind him, I felt myself fill with a crushing weight. I slumped against a wall and slid down to the floor as I felt tears spring to my eyes. Why did I feel this horrible, Nate had just been a friend until last night, he still was just a friend. Get a grip man, I though to myself. But it didn't make any difference, the tears still came, until an hour later I dragged myself up to shower and go to school. Time to go back to normality. Time to go back to a world id enjoyed before last night.

Walking into English late, I took my seat at the back of the class as usual. My seat next to Nate. He smiled at me as I sat down, the same usual, openly friendly smile he gave me. Things back to normal for him already. I smiled back, feeling my heart sinking at the smile. There was nothing more in the smile, just friendship. None of the feeling I now felt had taken effect on Nate.

An hour later Nate and I walked through the gates of our High School to go down the street for lunch, Lighting a cigarette on the way, I passed the lighter to Nate, feeling a jolt go through me as my fingers brushed his. "So, what's the plan tonight Chuck, strip club or bar hopping?" Nate asked casually, taking a drag of his cigarette through his lips. I stopped and took a proper look at Nate for the first time since last night. Everything about him was the same, but so different. His medium length brown hair that hung down to his eyes seemed beautiful and made me want to run my fingers through it. His blue eyes suddenly seemed breathtaking, piercing into mine. His face was a landscape of perfect angles and bone structure. His school uniform fit is body like a perfectly tailored glove, making me think of the toned, glorious body underneath. I chased the thoughts away and quickly stammered an answer, "Uh, I don't know, whatever you want." "Are you alright Chuck? You seem kind of distant." Nate asked with concern, obviously worried about his best friend. I wonder would he be worried if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm fine, listen, I'm going to go back to the suite, swing by later if you want to go out." I said, hailing a taxi as I spoke, "What's wrong Chuck? You've been off since… since last night." he said. So he had finally mentioned it, I was beginning to wonder if I'd imagined it. "I'm fine, I've just, got to go." I said, jumping in the taxi and giving the driver directions.

As I watched the streets pass me by I began thinking of everything that could go wrong if what happened got out to the public. All the problems it could cause. It just so happens one of those problems was waiting for me in my hotel lobby.

Blaire stood in the lobby waiting for me, her chestnut hair curled lightly and coming down past her shoulders elegantly. Her school uniform looked equally elegant and the accessories matching it perfectly. All in all she looked like her entire outfit had been carefully composed and thought out. The look on her face was anything but composed as she walked towards me.

"What happened last night Chuck?" she demanded angrily, staring into my eyes defiantly. Shock flowed through me straight away. How had she found out? Had someone seen Nate and I? One of the staff? I stifled the panic rising in me and tried to smirk amusedly at her. "Whatever do you mean Blair?" I asked. "You know what I mean Chuck. Nate was supposed to be coming back to my apartment last night after his ridiculous night out with you. He never showed up. What happened?" I breathed a sigh of relief inside. She didn't know, everything was fine, the world wasn't going to come crashing down around me. "I don't know what you mean Blaire, Nate didn't tell me about any plans, now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading upstairs. Pleasure as always Blaire." I shot her a sly smile as I slipped by her and into an elevator to take me to my penthouse.

That was something I hadn't considered, what if Nate's girlfriend Blaire found out. I'm sure she would try to bring all the wrath she could muster as a popular New York sociality down on me. Not that I couldn't muster just as much support as her, it just didn't seem fair that I'd done something damaging to her and she didn't even know. She was just angry because Nate hadn't shown up last night. If only she knew the truth, she'd be furious.

I thought about all of this as I walked through my apartment into my kitchen to make myself a drink. I quickly swigged the scotch down and poured myself some more, taking the glass and bottle into the bedroom with me. I sat there on my bed, drinking, and wondering what mess I had gotten myself into. As the time passed and the alcohol flowed, I slowly began to drift into a blissful sleep, where nothing but thought of Nate's perfect lips on mine entered my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my name being called. "Chuck? Where are you man?" Nate called from somewhere in the apartment. I realised that it was now dark and hours had passed since I had fallen asleep. Obviously Nate had let himself in with his key when I hadn't opened the door. Just as he crossed my mind, Nate walked into the darkened room and hit the light. As the artificial light flowed over both of us, I was shocked by the site of him. Nate had dressed in a tight fitting black shirt, equally dark jeans and a nice black jacket. All of this made his eyes stand out even more and his body look beautiful wrapped in the dark fabric. "Hey Nate." I stammered, "Oh god, we're supposed to go out. Give me a minute, I'll be back." I rushed off to the bathroom and closed the door, breathing deeply with shock. As I looked up into the mirror I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My dark hair was messed up from sleeping on it. the usually stylds hair was a mess, sticking up at the back and flatten at the sides. I quickly stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body. I washed quickly and stepped back out to look at myself one more time. My dark brown eyes looked more awake, my skin was pale and almost shone in the light of the bathroom. I was just as good looking as Nate, good bone structure, just as toned, darker hair and eye than him, but good looking all in all. I wrapped a towel around my waste and stepped back out into my bedroom.

Nate had sat down on my bed and was currently flicking through the channels on the TV. A sudden urge to go to him and give into my feeling shot through me, but I quickly smothered it, not wanting to be rejected. I took some clothes into the bathroom and quickly dressed. I wore a button down red shirt, a black blazer and some black trousers. I quickly styles my hair and stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go out on the town.

"Im ready to go, sorry about that had to much scotch, fell asleep, you know" I said, smiling at Nate. He returned the smile and stood up, walking past me through the door. "Coming?" He asked, brushing me with the side of his body as he passed. I felt myself blush as the jolt went through my body again. I quickly turned to go after Nate.

He was leaning next to the wall in my hall, waiting for me. "Come on man, take your time" he joked, smiling at me. In that moment I was so overcome with lust that I was suddenly crushing my lips on his before I knew what I was doing. After a couple of seconds I stepped back, shocked with myself. "Nate, I'm so sorry man, I don't know what came over me, I-" I was suddenly cut off as Nate stepped towards me and kissed me just as vigorously as I had him. His hands came up to clasp behind my back, holding me in place. I let all my worries go in that moment.

My hands were suddenly running up Nate's chest as I kissed him passionately. My tongue entered his mouth, as he opened his lips eagerly. The kiss became more intense than before. Stumbling toward the bedroom, we collapsed in the hallway, not caring about reaching the bed. I slide off his tee-shirt as he ripped off my blazer and shirt. I was suddenly overcome by the sight of him, lying there, on my hallway, underneath me, ready to return my feelings for him. I smiled as my hands slid down his chest. This was perfect.

I woke up to one of the best sights of my life. Nate was lying beside me, his face and body framed perfectly by the sunlight, one arm lying across my chest. We'd finally made it to the bed, and there we'd fallen asleep in each others arms.

It was just when I started to enjoy the moment that Nate stirred and opened his eyes. Our eyes met and it sent a jolt through my body as he smiled warmly at me. "Hey there, good night sleep?" he asked jokingly, grinning at me. "The best," I replied, kissing him softly. He kissed me back, then ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "I don't suppose you know where the majority of my clothes got too today do you?" he asked, an amused look crossing his face. "I think we lost them somewhere near the lounge" I smirked back. Getting out of bed, I entered the bathroom and showered quickly. I re-emerged to meet Nate fully dressed and waiting for me.

"I've got to go home and get ready for school," he said, "I'll see you in gym first thing." "Goodbye Nate" I smiled, and, savouring the feeling, I kissed him goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked up the steps of my High School, I started to think about how my relationship with Nate was going to effect my life. I was still attracted to girls, no doubt about that. But would Nate see my womanising the same way or would he want me all to himself. Was I ready to be monogamous with someone. Would we be seen together in public, what if we ended up on Gossip Girl?

Just as I started thinking about this, I saw them. Blaire and Nate kissing on the steps and then it clicked. Of course Nate wasn't going to leave Blaire, they'd been together forever. They were the golden couple of the Upper East side.

While I understood all this in my head, a deep well of jealousy welled up inside me as I saw Blaire kiss my best friend. That should be me up there, kissing him, I thought to myself, not some girl who obviously couldn't satisfy them, I mean they hadn't even slept together for Gods sake.

As they drew apart, I walked briskly by them without a word, feeling my face redden with anger. If only Blaire knew how unfaithful Nate was. He'd slept with Serena last year before she left, and now he was sleeping with me. How did he get off so unscathed. I could bring his whole world crashing down around him if I wanted. But as much as I thought about doing it, I knew I never would. Nate was one of the few things I cared about in the world. I didn't want to hurt him.

That's when I saw Serena standing in the hallway, talking to some nobody from my class. So, Serena was back. Well, if Nate could have Blaire, then I don't see why I couldn't sleep with Serena. I smiled evilly at the thought and walked towards her.

"Well, well, look who's returned mysteriously from a year at boarding school. You always seem to have to have a dramatic entrance Serena," I said, stroking a lock of her hair and stepping in front of the nobody simultaneously. "But you could use some better company than this, preferably someone with a name," I chuckled darkly." "Ugh, I have a name thanks, I'm Dan Humpery, I'm in your class" he said from behind me. Ignoring him, I continues, "Come Serena, let me take you away from all this, I seem to remember you had a penchant for drinking in the morning," I said. "Go away Chuck, I'm not like that anymore. And even if I was, I'd rather hang out with a 'nobody' than someone like you" she said, brushing past me angrily. "Bye Dan, talk to you later." she said with a smile in his direction. "Uh, yeah, bye" He stammered, blushing fiercely.

This could be fun, I thought to myself, nothing better than sabotaging a fledgling relationship to make me feel better. "So Dan, when did you start here, last week?" I asked dryly, looking down my nose at him. "No, I've been in your class since freshman year. I sit behind you in Math." he said, obviously unfazed by my remark. That angered me even more. I didn't like this guy, at all.

I turned on my heel and walked away, not sure where I was going. Anywhere but here, this place, where everyone seemed happy, except me. As I walked down the steps I pushed past Nate as he tried to stop me. "Hey man, whats up?" he asked in confusion as I kept walking, leaving him behind on the steps. "Hey, wait up" he called, pursuing me. Why did his voice make my anger feel so insignificant, as if I could forgive him for anything just to hear him speak. I walked down the street, his footsteps following mine, continuingly asking what was wrong. After three block he grabbed my arm and spun me round, obviously angry now. "Chuck, I'm talking to you man, what's up?" he said through clenched teeth. "Whats wrong? Whats fucking wrong, Nathaniel, is that your sitting there kissing Blaire only hours since we were together. That's what's wrong!" I yelled the last, anger overcoming me. "What's your problem man, Blaire's my girlfriend, you're my best, where's this coming from?" he asked, confusion mingling on his face with anger. That pushed me over the edge. Was he so blind he couldn't see I was hurt. Was he so insensitive, did he care so little. I felt rage wash over me and my hand clenched in anger. I raised my fist and watched it connect with Nate's face, almost in a disconnected, alien way. He went down as I turned and ran away from him. Feeling tears streaming down my face. Tears mixed with anger and jealousy. What was happening to me.

I took a cab home and sat in my bathroom, staring at myself in the full length vanity mirror. This wasn't me. I was Chuck Bass. I didn't get emotional. I didn't feel a connection after sleeping with someone. That wasn't me, I indulged, I was the king of excesses. I wasn't an emotional wreck who punched his best friend.

I stood up and walked out to my bedroom. I continued out onto the balcony, feeling the chill even though I was still wearing my school clothes, coat and trademark scarf. It started to rain slowly, then became more ferocious. I let the rain soak through my clothes, washing away my confusion. I felt peace return to me slowly. I was Chuck Bass. No one treated me this way. Not even Nathaniel Acrhibald, My best friend. No one.

An evil grin spread across my face as a plan formed in my mind. Oh yes, Nate would regret what he had done to me. After nearly three days completely out of character, I could feel the old me returning.

Bass was Back.

**Hey Upper East Sider's, Gossip Girl here,**

**It's dropping to freezing temperatures in the New York, but it seems the cold isn't just from the weather.**

**Reports say C and N aren't talking. What's happening guys?**

**All we know is, C was sighted punching N last week. Any information of the spat is more than welcome.**

**On a lighter note, S and Lonely Boy seem to be getting rather cosy. Maybe we overlooked him to soon?**

**And where's B been lately? No ones spotted the Queen of the Upper East Side out and about recently. **

**Come out come out wherever you are.**

**You know you love me.**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl.**

The lights on the stage pulsed as the stripper stepped up. She's was an average looking girl at best, I thought to myself, mousy brown hair, slim figure, plain face. Nothing special. Then the music started.

When they 'danced' the girls instantly became attractive to me. Its like knowing they're willing to display themselves so freely makes them desirable. In my mind they were all willing. All easy.

I slammed back another shot and settled back in my seat to watch the show. It had been a week since I'd frozen Nate out, and I was throwing myself back into being me. Into being Chuck Bass. I wanted to enjoy the quiet for a while, before I had my revenge.

I had it all planned out. Someone would give Gossip Girl an 'anonymous' tip that Nate and Serena had had a brief fling before she left for boarding school. Blaire would obviously hear it. Even if it didn't break them up, it would hurt Nate, badly. It would ruin his reputation and damage Blaire's. And it would make him hurt. That's all I wanted, I wanted him in pain.

I stood up and slowly walked to the door, a bit unsteady from the alcohol. As I walked out the door I took a deep gulp of the chilling New York air.

But that wasn't enough. He had to hurt him in another way aswell. But how?

The next day, I woke to the phone ringing.


End file.
